terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Otterfrost27/Giving Dead Kits/Apprentices Warrior Names
Hello! Today, I am actually going to make an article that I think I actually won't be embarrassed about! I'm going to give dead apprentices/kits that died warrior names. Simple enough. The names I am giving them is my opinion. Also, there might be spoilers so BEWARE!!! Anyways, let's start off with... Swiftpaw. SWIFTPAW Swiftpaw of ThunderClan died from a dog. He and Brightpaw (heart) wanted to fight the dogs to show Bluestar that they were worthy enough to have warrior names. Hmmm... I'll go with the name Swiftclaw. If he survived the dog fight, I think he would be named Swiftclaw because he was a good fighter and brave. So, I think Swiftclaw makes sense. MOSSKIT Mosskit of ThunderClan died of hypothermia (she froze). She died when Bluestar was taking her kits to RiverClan. I like the name Mossfrost for how she died in the snow. Or maybe Mossflake. We didn't get to see much of Mosskit, so I don't really know. SWEETPAW Sweetpaw of ThunderClan died of food poisoning. She, Rosepaw (tail) and Bluefur (star) shared a bad rabbit. Sweetpaw was the only one who died out of the three of them. Sweetheart. She is very kind and sweet, but her name is already Sweetpaw... so I think the name Sweetheart is fitting. DUSKPAW He died of smoke inhalation. Hawkpaw (wing) saved Pebblepaw instead of him when they were in the fire. This is a hard one! Possibly Duskfire because he died in the fire and he was very mischievous and comical. SNOWKIT Snowkit was carried away by a hawk. He was deaf. Snowhawk or Snowdrift because he was carried away by a hawk, of course. Or possibly Snowheart because he seemed sweet! RAVENPAW Ravenpaw is a loner, but he was formerly from ThunderClan. He is older than an apprentice but when he left ThunderClan, his name didn't change. However, Ravenpaw did die of liver cancer. I know, I know, he refused to have a warrior name, but I'm just thinking what if he wanted a warrior name? I know that if the Erins could give him a warrior name, it would be Ravenwing, but that's already canon (and I don't want to use Ravenwing). So anyways... I think I would give him the name Ravenheart. He's so kind and he follows his heart, so I think the names fits. PETALKIT, LARCHKIT, AND PATCHKIT Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit were of ThunderClan. They were the kits of Mapleshade of ThunderClan and Appledusk of RiverClan. They drowned while Mapleshade was trying to bring them to RiverClan after they got exiled. I like the name Petalleap because I think she has a lot of energy. For Larchkit, Larchwater because he was liked swimming. Patchheart for Patchkit, because he was so sweet and loving to Mapleshade! SEEDPAW Seedpaw of ThunderClan drowned. Ooh! Maybe Seedheart or Seedwater. Seedheart because she is kind and caring for jumping in the water to save her drowning sister, Lilypaw, and Seedwater because, well, she jumped into the water to save Lilypaw. Or maybe Seedwater because she survived from drowning from water. SHREWPAW Shrewpaw of ThunderClan was hit by a twoleg monster while he was chasing a pheasant. Maybe if he caught the pheasant, he would be named Shrewfeather. So yep, that's my article! I hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts